Monitoring systems are typically deployed using multiple monitor devices that observe an environment for the occurrence of various conditions and report the observed conditions to a centralized device, such as a computer or monitoring console that is operated by a security company or individual. Typically, the monitor devices are permanently installed in particular locations, are coupled to a power supply, and are hardwired with a communication link to the centralized device. As a result, individual monitor devices are not self-contained and are difficult to move or reposition.